l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ofushikai
Ofushikai was the Ancestral Sword of the Phoenix. Forged by Shiba Tsamaru, the wife of Shiba, and given to him on the day of Shiba Tsuzaki's birth. It was the sword he carried from that day on and the sword that slew the First Oni. Appearance Ofushikai was a magnificent katana, its grip and scabbard were encrusted with pearls. It shone with its own light, and the blade appeared as if water was constantly flowing down its length. Way of the Phoenix, p. 119 Abilities Ofushikai could only be handled by the Phoenix Clan Champion; for anyone else, the sword would twist itself from their grip. Way of the Phoenix, p. 39 The true owner of the sword could summon it to them at any time. Wherever the sword might be, it appeared moments later unsheathed and readied in the Champion's hand. The sword allowed its wielder to breathe underwater. The sword also will allowed its wielder to channel their chi to stop all violence within twenty feet. Those within the range of the effect would be unable to attack, use offensive magic, or be otherwise aggressive. Purpose of the Sword After his death, Shiba's soul anchored itself into Ofushikai. This allowed Shiba's spirit to remain in Ningen-do. Since then, the sword has served as the anchor for not only Shiba's soul, but every other Phoenix Clan Champion as well. In this way, each Champion had access to the wisdom of every previous Champion guiding him. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 38-39 In the year 43 Shiba bestowed his power on his son Shiba Tsuzaki. Imperial Histories, p. 17 Upon the death of a Phoenix Champion, Ofushikai was the method of selection of a new Champion. Shiba himself chose the new Champion from his bloodline -- though the replacement was not always the son of the previous Champion -- through the sword. Upon the Champion's death, the Soul would immediately pass to the next Champion, who would also immediately receive the knowledge and wisdom of the previous Champions. Occasionally, Ofushikai would disappear and reappear in the obi of the next Champion, but if not, the claimant would need to journey to the Elemental Masters and attempt to take up the sword. Only the Phoenix Clan Champion could hold Ofushikai; for anyone else, the sword twisted out of their grasp. This leaft no doubt in anyone's mind that the bearer was indeed, the Phoenix Clan Champion. Soul Container The sword was able to contain the soul of shiba, and if necessary more. The soul of Shiba Ujimitsu's daughter, Shiba Saija, was contained in the sword a few hours, until the soul passed to the body of Shiba Jimen's daughter, later known as Shiba Tsukune. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 114-115 Loss of the Sword For a thousand years this method of selection was used to identify each new Phoenix Champion. For a period of thirty years, however, the Phoenix were without the Sword. In 1132, after the death of Onnotangu at Hitomi's hands, Amaterasu, angered with her children's descendants, took all of the Clans' Ancestral Swords, scattering them to the Celestial Heavens. Where the Sun Walked (Soul of the Empire flavor) Tsukune Ascends The soul of Shiba was contained inside Tsukune, but since the lost of Ofushikai it had not spoken to her. Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf In 1158 Osano-Wo, Fortune of Fire and Thunder, came to Shiba Tsukune and revealed the true import of this event. With no anchor for his soul in the mortal realm, Tsukune realized that when she died, the Soul of Shiba would die with her. Until another means could be found to anchor Shiba in the mortal realm, he invited Tsukune to take her place in the heavens as an immortal Fortune. Tsukune ascended as the Fortune of Rebirth. The Legion of the Dead: Fortune of Rebirth Return of the Soul of Shiba After the ascension of Tsukune the Soul of Shiba was safely in Tengoku, but the Shiba were left without their traditional method of selecting their new Champion. For a brief time, Tsukune's son, Shiba Aikune, acted as Champion, but he did not have the approval of the Council of Five, nor did he have much patience with their politics. After his disappearance the Council took it upon themselves to name the next Champion, and did so, calling forward Shiba Mirabu. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Four Winds, p. 170 Return of the Sword Shiba Aikune, in an attempt to determine why he could not sense his ancestors, journeyed to Tengoku to retrieve Ofushikai and also commune with Shiba. His journey was a success, but he found himself still unable to hear the Kami's voice. Understanding truth of his destiny through Isawa's Last Wish, Aikune used its power to dissolve the bond holding the Soul of Shiba to the sword, and transferred it instead to the Shiba bloodline. Immortal, by Rich Wulf Aikune declared that the sword taken by Amaterasu -- the anchor for Shiba's soul in the mortal realm -- was no more, and that the sword he had regained was now merely a symbol of Shiba's promise. That being the case, he declared that Ofushikai was free to return to Ningen-do. Aikune left Tengoku with the sword, and Ofushikai and the Soul of Shiba appeared once more with the true Champion of the Phoenix Clan -- Shiba Mirabu. Now, once more, every Phoenix Clan Champion had wielded Ofushikai, although in Aikune's case, he held the sword briefly after his time as acting Champion. External Links * Ancestral Sword of the Phoenix (Imperial) Category:Phoenix Clan Nemuranai